


3am cuddles

by bigbufftrixpuff



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, fucking ryugorommmmmmmmm, need more fics of em, these two....are good...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbufftrixpuff/pseuds/bigbufftrixpuff
Summary: ryuji and goro cuddle literally what else do u want from me





	3am cuddles

it was probably around 3 am when ryuji woke up.

  
he didn't know what did it, one minute he was having a dream he could barely remember, the next thing he knew his eyes snapped open and he was staring at the pitch black ceiling. the only two things he heard were the light rain tapping the window on his left and the occasional snore from goro on his right.

  
he knew that if he tried to force himself to go to sleep, he'd be up all night. so instead of trying, ryuji just grabbed the blanket, pulled it up to his neck and rolled onto his side. he quickly shuffled closer to his boyfriend and gently bumped his head against his shoulder, letting out a small "mph". ryuji heard the faint, slow movement from the other and could tell he woke goro up. the boy in question rolled over to face him and kissed ryuji's forehead.

  
"can't sleep?" he whispered.

  
ryuji hunched forward a little so he could nuzzle against goro's chest. "yeah."

  
goro hummed and wrapped his arms around ryuji, bringing him closer. he kissed his forehead a second time as ryuji returned the embrace.

  
"does this help?" goro asked before yawning.

"a bit."

  
"a bit, huh..try closing your eyes, honey. maybe that will help." goro whispered, a gentle tone in his voice.

  
ryuji nodded and shut his eyes. he could hear their breathing gradually sync up.

  
goro fell back asleep before him, so ryuji kept his eyes closed as he felt the warmth of goro's arms around him and listened to his slow, soft breathing.

  
before he knew it, ryuji also drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> see this is why i barely post anything on ao3 it's so self-indulgent and bad hhhhhhhhhh but fuck it  
> i wrote this at 3 am when i couldnt sleep for real so thats why


End file.
